Revelations In America
by daisherz365
Summary: Sherlock asks Molly to accompany John on a case in America and problems arise causing Molly to flee to a bar where she meets the handsome Wesley Mitchell. Wes/Molly friendship and Sherlolly


**AU/Crossover:** _BBC's Sherlock & USA's Common Law_

**Pairing(s): **_Wes/Molly, Molly/Sherlock (Sherlolly), Irene/Sherlock (a little)_

**Summary: Sherlock requests that Molly accompanies John and himself to America to work on a case. Upon arriving a few complications arise and Molly soon retreats to a bar where she meets the handsome Wesley Mitchell.**

Molly Hooper didn't know what she was thinking when she begrudgingly joined the duo onto the plane and then later on to unknown territory also know as the United States. Los Angeles, California to be precise. Thinking back on it she had tried to not go at all. Sherlock Holmes was quite presistent when he wanted his way.

"I really need you to come with us, Dr. Hooper." He had said. Molly gave John who looked just as confused as she did an uneasy glance before turning back to the man whom she still loved but had become friends with over the past couple months. She had done enough for him while he was in hiding a year ago. She figured that that would be the end of their relationship apart for when he needed to use her lab. Sadly, she had been wrong. He was asking for more favors.

Although, she had enjoyed the few times they had coffee together since he came back from the dead so to speak, she really wished that he would just leave her alone, for now. She was dealing with a lot of things at the moment, she couldn't afford to put up with more of his schemes.

"There are more than enough capable pathologists over there. I'm pretty sure they'd be willing to help you." She had told him as she began to walk towards her desk which was in the other room. He followed though.

"I don't just anyone, I need you."

"Why?" She sighed, looking up at him then. This was getting exhausting. She knew what he was doing but she wanted a real answer this time. There seemed to be a bit of reluctance in his eyes for a brief moment before he spoke his reply. "I'm used to working with you and you'll be able to spot things slightly quicker than any of the M.E.'s they might have in America. I'll get irritated quite quickly and have to deal with their idiocy, whereas I'm used to yours."

Molly frowned as she went back to her papers. He still stood there though. "Why must you always insult me?"

"I was stating a fact." He started. Before he could go any further about what he knew she told him she would go, only so he would stop bugging her. Sherlock left only after mentioning the time he expected her to be at the airport for their flight which had already been paid for. It both irked and fascinated her how he just knew that she would eventually accept his terms.

Escaping to a bar in a foreign country wasn't high on Molly Hooper's to do list but he had made her do it. Well, that's not entirely true but she was sticking with that for the moment. It had been another's fault as well. Someone who unexpectedly appeared.

They had been in the morgue which was in a different building than the hospital itself oddly, looking at the bodies of two of the victims when she just strolled in as if it was nothing. Sherlock was standing over Molly's shoulder as she peeled back a portion of the poor lad's skin near his neck where an irregular blemish was apparent.

The door swung open and a more conservatively dressed Irene Idler stepped in with a smile on her face. Her hair had been bleached to a sandy blond but she looked basically the same. Molly pretended not to notice her as she continued working on the body. She did feel a bit low around the dominatrix however.

"What a nice to surprise." Her sultry voice broke through the until then quite atmosphere.

"I thought you were dead." John Watson asked from the stool he was sitting on, a bit away from the slabs where Molly and Sherlock were.

"Obviously not." Sherlock muttered as he looked up in Irene's direction but didn't really move to approach her at all. He was more focused on what Molly was pulling out of the dead man's body.

"Oh Sherly aren't you happy to see me?"

"What gave you that idea?" He answered back as his gaze flickered back over to the pathologist who had tensed up a bit. He found that a little peculiar but didn't dwell on it too much as he looked back over at their visitor.

She frowned, only the slightest bit before breaking out that devious smirk of hers. "Oh! I see." Irene giggled as she stared at the mousy pathologist who had just grabbed a small glass cylinder evidence container to put the piece in. That was interesting.

Sherlock, whom was annoyed with Irene quickly strode over to the woman and glared at her. "I don't know what you're here for but stay out of the way. I'm here on business."

Molly couldn't hear what was being said but felt like she should leave, so she began making preparations so she could get out of there. She tightened the lid on the container before sewing up the patient and pushing him back in his drawer.

"Okay, I'm done here. I'm not really sure what it is but I saw a similar mark on the other bodies so it probably pertains to the case." Molly mumbled as she slid off her gloves and tossed them in the waste bin before passing the small container to Sherlock and about to make her way out.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked quickly.

"I need a drink." Molly sighed, not looking back. She was already spent and she hadn't even been there for that long. She knew he would try to stop her so she slipped out the door quickly.

It didn't take too much time before Molly found a bar. There was one not that far from the morgue. She gladly rushed in and looked around the bar before finding a vacant seat next to a man who looked to be a tad bit irritated.

Great, just what I need. Molly sighed as she approached that area. "May I?"

"W-What? Oh. Sure." He moved a bit so that she would be able to fit in the space to hop on the stool. The bartender approached and she ordered a glass of red wine, her favorite.

Wes Mitchell had been having a bad day honestly. He did feel like he needed to apologize to the poor woman who had taken a seat next to him. His outburst was exactly kind. He tilted back the rest of his glass of Scotch, finishing it before turning to the new woman.

He took a moment to collect himself and think before speaking. The bartender, Bill had just brought her bloody red wine and she thanked him. It was then that he noticed her accent. Not American.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Molly nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She turned from her half drunk glass of red and looked at the man next to her. He was really attractive. His green eyes pulled you in a bit and his amused smile was a nice contrast to what she was used to. "No, I'm not. I'm here with a few colleagues on a business trip."

Wes noticed how carefully she phrased her answer. It was like she wasn't sure if she was supposed to say anything. Official business then. "Where do you live normally, then? Sorry if I'm prying. I'm just curious as to why should a pretty girl like you is sitting in a bar in the middle of the day."

He was nice, Molly finally admitted. He was curious about her but she wasn't sure if it was becaude he wanted something from her or what. It wouldn't surprise her, people use her all the time. She was tired of it though. "London. You can ask me anything as long as you don't feel the need to use them against me later."

Wes looked taken back. Why would she think he would do that? He's not that kind of person. Is thatwhat they dealt with in London or what she had come to expect from men in general. It made him frown. "I don't know where you meet your men but I've never done that to a lady. What's troubling you that you feel the need to down another glass of wine?"

"What's your name and what do you do?" She chose to ask instead of stating her problem. She deserved some answers too.

"Wes Mitchell and I'm a cop, off duty at the moment but still a cop."

"Do you come here often?" Molly knew that was something a woman would say to someone who she was interested in taking home, however she was genuinely curious this time. He seemed troubled himself and she liked to take the pressure off herself.

Wes could tell what she was doing but decided to answer anyone. He hadn't had an unbiased opinion over his life in awhile. It could be nice. "As of late, yes. Life isn't exactly being kind to be right now. What's your name and if you can tell me why did you come to America?"

"Molly Hooper and I'm working on a case with someone. Well not right now since I'm here but I needed to get away from that for the moment. I'm a pathologist."

"Oh! You're with that Holmes guy. I've heard things about him. A few of my colleagues are working with him on that case. I understand then." The look of sympathy shown on his face made Molly laugh. She hadn't realized just how much of the world knew of the only consulting detective.

"It wasn't exactly him that had me retreating to a bar of all places. I guess I should explain a bit. Tell me about why you're here Wes." Molly pushed her glass away, feeling a buzz beginning and she needed to focus. She couldn't stay here all day anyhow. She needed to not get drunk.

"It's complicated." He said quickly.

"Tell me anyway."

"My partner and I on the force aren't really getting along lately so we're in couple's counselling. It helps sometimes but the matter of what we're disagreeing on bothers me. You see, I'm divorced from a lovely woman who I still love and he thinks I should move on. It's easier said than done. When you love someone you can't just switch to a new relationship like that. It just doesn't happen. "

"Has she moved on?"

"Yes but I can't."

"You know the saying don't you, Wes? If you love someone you have to let them go, and if they really were meant for you they'll come back."

"Yeah, but the reason for our separation is tricky. She was okay with being married to a lawyer which I was until a few years ago and then I became a cop. She couldn't handle it, I guess." He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair andI tried to control his breathing. It always got him riled up talking about this.

"If she really loved you she wouldn't have made you choose between two jobs. You love being a cop don't you?"

He nodded. "She was afraid that I wouldn't come home one day."

"That sounds familiar. I'm afraid he will arrive on my slab one day, for real this time." Wes gave her an odd look of confusion. "He faked his death before and I helped. He was dead for about ten minutes in the morgue."

"Didn't you get in trouble for that?"

"I'm great at my job and he made sure that I wasn't penalized for that. He has a way of getting things to go his way."

"You care a great deal about him, then."

"That's the understatement of the year." She paused briefly and looked at Wes in the eyes. They were alike in some ways. "Your partner is just looking out for you. He seems to care about you a whole lot. I think you should try harder to work out the problem you're having with him. We all need friends in this life. They are your saving grace when things get harder."

"You're a wise woman, Dr. Hooper." Wes cracked a smile as he ordered them both some water. Molly smiled at him and giggled. "I just know people and I pay attention."

"You're a good person to have around. He should figure that out. You are friends aren't you with Holmes?"

Molly hesitated, she wasn't sure how to answer that one. She considered herself a friend but Sherlock was difficult when it came to admitting things like that. John had told her about how it took him a bit to admit that John was his friend. "I suppose so. He's just difficult, I guess."

"I'm getting that." Wes shook his head as the sound of Molly's phone beeping in her bag broke through their solace of quietness. Molly sighed, waited a moment and looked at Wes who gestured for her to go ahead. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text from an unknown number. She went ahead and opened it knowing it was from him.

_**I need your assistance. Come quickly. - SH**_

"Is he always that demanding?" Wes mumbled as he looked over her shoulder at the text. Another beep, another text.

_**Miss Adler had other people to pester and John is in the midst of a call with Mary. Please come. - SH**_

"Miss Adler?" Wes asked once Molly had put her phone away.

"She was the problem of sorts. She had history with him and she was supposed to be dead but she isn't obviously. Her presence is overwhelming and so I retreated once I was done with what U was doing."

"Oh, you felt threatened."

"It was silly really since there is nothing going on between Sherlock and I. I felt out of place, I guess." Molly shrugged drinking the rest of her water.

"I understand that too well. You should go back and just pretend like nothing happened. "

"He's very good at figuring out people, he'll know but it's really the only thing I can do now that he's beckoned me to assist him." Molly laughed at how silly the last bit sounded.

"Hm. Do it anyway. Guys have a way of getting annoyed when they end up worrying about something they can't figure out. It'll work."

Another beep.

Molly ignored it as she got ready to say goodbye to Wes. He had been quite helpful.

His phone began going off then. He answered it. "Yeah? I'll be right there."

He hung up and turned to Molly. "Duty calls, it was very nice talking with you Molly." There came that smile again. Wes began to get up but paused and pulled out a card from the inside of his suit's jacket. "If I'm ever in the London area we should grab a cup of coffee or is it tea?" He passed her it and then Molly grabbed one of the napkins and the small pen she always kept in her bag anf scribbled her number down with her name.

"Depends on the person. I would like that. Take care of yourself, Wes."

Wes decided that he liked Molly Hooper quite a bit then and leaned over and pecked her cheek quickly. "You too, Doctor."

Then he was off too.

Molly's phone started buzzing then, a phone call this time. She ignored it as she slipped Wes's card into her purse and began to grab a couple bills which she exchange for American dollars upon arriving a few hours ago, when the bartender told her it had already been taken care of.

Wes Mitchell was a nice guy, indeed.

She slipped her phone out as she stepped out into the warm air of LA. She was going to text Sherlock but decided against it as she made her way back to the lab.

Molly grabbed her lab coat when she entered the lab and hung up her bag before turning around and nearly falling against the wall. Sherlock was standing in front of her with that look in his eyes. He was analyzing her again; deducing. "It took you twenty five minutes to get here. You've been drinking and were with a man. I can smell the cologne on you. I hope he wasn't a criminal, you do seem to fancy those types."

She ignored that last part and slipped around him to the table where a few of Sherlock things were scattered. "He was a cop and very nice. What do you need help with?" She said as she tried to find the problem amiss the clutter.

"Ah, yes. Take a look in the microscope. I think you'll find it interesting." He carefully guided her over to the other side of the table and she had a look. Very interesting indeed.

They worked for a few hours before John came back and then the duo were off leaving Molly with mess. As usual. Just as she was going to get to work with putting everything back to the way it was when they originally got there when Sherlock came back in suddenly.

"Thank you for your help. I do appreciate it." She expected that to be all since he had just peeked his head in but then after a few brief moments of deliberation on his part, he came all the way inside and peeked her cheek before dashing off.

Molly just stood there for a moment, in shock of what had happened. She almost didn't believe it. It had happened though. She smiled before going back to work at decluttering the workspace. This had been an interesting trip to America. She would have to question if anything would change when they were back in London but for the moment, Molly Hooper was happy.

_fin_.

**A/N: First crossover ever. It's been plaguing my mind for a week or so, I had to write it. I adore both Molly and Wes . I really think they would make quite a match but they were just friends here. I may do more with them. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think. :) **

**Love,**

**Day**


End file.
